


Night Visit

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Freindship, M/M, Pizza, Werewolf, ghost - Freeform, monster au, vampire, weird mummy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Thomas wishes that killing a pizza would result in a ghost pizza. It's been a while.Then things get weird.





	Night Visit

Thomas drifted into the kitchen in the dimness, sniffing at the air. Not being able to eat was possibly one of the worst things about being dead. But at least he could still smell it. He was really glad that the garlic thing was apparently made up, and his new roommates ate pizza almost as much as he had. Wait- there was something on the table that wasn’t the pizza box. It looked like a bird? Eating Pizza? Thomas bumped into the table, and the bird looked up. It had a human head. Thomas screamed, and the lights in the next room blinked. The bird screamed too, and Virgil came running in from where he’d been watching tv. Thomas flickered out. 

“Roman?! What the fuck?” the vampire held out his arm, and the bird shook the slice of pizza from it’s talon and hopped up. “You know I hate it when you do this.”

“Well, sue me for being a romantic and wanting to see you all.” The face was undeniably Roman’s, settled on the neck of some brightly colored bird of prey, a curl of his hair falling into his face. 

“Use facetime like a normal person.” Virgil reached out and smoothed his hair. “And you snuck in and were eating leftovers. Not the most romantic thing.”

“Well you left them on the table like a savage- Look that’s not the point, I saw someone.”

“Wasn’t that the point of this?” Virgil gestured at the strange form.

“No, I think it was a ghost! He was floating, right there~” Roman pointed with a wing to where Thomas was still floating, though in a somewhat scattered way. 

“You’re a ghost.” Virgil pointed out. “You didn’t need to scream.”

“I am a BA thank you very much.” He ruffled his feathers, insulted. “And he screamed first.” 

“You saw me.” Thomas breathed. Roman’s head whipped around.

“Did you hear that?”

“No?” 

“I heard something. Someone talking.” he spread his wings theatrically. “Speak again oh spirit”

“You are an embarrassment to the empire.” Virgil growled under his breath.

Thomas laughed. “The vampire likes Star Trek!” 

Roman craned his neck at Virgil.

“How was that a Star Trek reference?”

“Klingon- wait, you don’t like Star Trek.” Virgil looked confused. 

“Well apparently our ghost does.”

“The house is not haunted.” 

“I beg to differ.” Roman sniffed. 

“What’s going on?” Patton followed Virgil into the dim kitchen, rubbing his eyes, couch cushion print on his face. His eyes lit on the pizza box, and he gave a disapproving little scowl “Verge, you  _ said _ you were going to put it away… oh hi Roman. How’s California?”

“Lonely! But I am having a blast filming. Look, could you… uh, fluff out for a moment?”

Patton looked confused but shifted to his wolven form. 

“What am I doing?” he asked, in the faintly distorted way he talked like that. 

“Well, dogs can sense spirits, and there is a ghost in the house, and Virgil doesn’t believe me!”

Patton popped back up into his human form.

“Roman! I’m not a dog, okay? That’s really insulting and hurtful.” 

“Patton…” Roman whined, rocking back and forth on his perch. “It was all I had!”

“I think we would have noticed if the house was haunted is all. We’ve been here for almost a year.” Virgil sighed. 

“That long?” Thomas said shocked. “I thought- it can’t have been that long… I’ve only been dead...I can’t remember.” he ran his fingers through his hair. “How come I can’t remember? I should remember, it was kind of important…” he walked backwards and collided with the counter, making a cabinet pop open. 

“See!” Roman said

“That doesn’t prove anything!” Virgil suddenly had a boyfriend on each arm, as Patton clutched at him, nearly climbing into his arms. 

“But what if it does?” he whined. “I mean, I have noticed cold spots in the house. And the wiring does weird things.” 

Thomas was trying to shut the cabinet again, hands swiping through. Finally it slammed shut, and Patton jumped, nails digging into Virgil’s arm. Virgil looked a little uncertain himself.

“Sorry.” Thomas muttered. 

“Oh that’s it.” Roman spread his wings. “I am out.” 

“Wow, such bravery.” Virgil said dryly. “I can feel the love.” 

“I could get eaten by a hungry ghost.” Roman said, looking terrified. “It’s bad enough I can’t find my way to the underworld, but I don’t want to die a soul death.” 

“I’m only hungry for pizza.” Thomas objected. “I don’t even know  _ how  _ I’d eat you.”

“A likely story!” Roman hopped in place. 

Roman talking to thin air was starting to wear on him. Virgil glanced down at Patton.

“You’re sure you didn’t see anything?” 

Patton gave a little shake of his head, looking around the room. Thomas groaned, this was so close! Closer than he’d been to talking to someone since he died. He clenched his hands, and concentrated, concentrated on what he’d looked like, on being there, on being solid. 

“Please.” he muttered to himself. “Please. Please. Please. PLEASE!” The last one came out as a scream, and the lights in the kitchen flickered on and off again.

Virgil blinked at the sudden light, and in the after image, saw a young man standing next to the counter, clutching at his head. It glowed faintly in the darkened kitchen, then faded. Patton whimpered again, and Roman clutched painfully at his arm. 

“I’ll upgrade that to  _ maybe  _ haunted.” Virgil said reluctantly. 

“... Logan is going to hate this.” Roman breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, they know he's there now! >83
> 
> I've been waiting on this one; I knew that I wanted to use the concept of a Ba, something that isn't often present in mummy stories.   
And while Virgil seems calm here, I assure you, he is freaking out and mostly trying to convince himself ghosts aren't real.
> 
> And visit me at thebestworstidea on tumblr! I posted a bit that I felt was too short to post here, and I hope I'll manage to draw the boys properly sometime.


End file.
